The Neverland Games,Jake's POV
by FashionLuver98
Summary: You already know its the episode in Jakes pov.
1. Jake

Me: Hey guys here it is the episode fic! This was the shortest episode in my opinion anyway let's get started.

To SeddiexAuslly: You're welcome!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Disney? No I don't! So I don't own it!

Jake: ship wreck beach! All Ashore, let's go ashore!

Izzy: Why did we sail all the way here Jake?

Jake: Check it out Izzy! It's the Neverland Games! Scully and I set up three exciting obstacle course challenges around these old shipwrecks.

Scully: Aye a real test of teamwork skills!

Gentlemen that I am, I held out my hand and helped her off Bucky. Score for Jake!

Izzy: awesome I know our team can pass any test!

It's nice to know she has such confidence in our team.

Jake: and I invited Captain Hook and his crew to play against us.

Izzy: What?

Jake: Hey Hook loves a challenge as much as the next pirate! And The more teams the merrier right? And the winner gets this Neverland teamwork trophy!

Cubby: Ahoy!

Darn it Cubby I was just getting started on making moves on Izzy by telling her about the trophy! Ugh he messed me up! *sigh* I guess I'll try again some other time.

Cubby: is that the Neverland teamwork trophy? Whoa!

Oh that's gotta hurt.

Jake: You ok Cubby?

Cubby: yeah but I sure hope I won't be that clumsy in the games I don't want to let my team down.

Jake: don't worry and walk away with the trophy.

We talked for a bit before I noticed a hook coming from the bushes. I pulled on it and out came Hook.

Jake: Captain Hook glad you could make it.

Hook: I want that shiny golden treasure!

Well too bad.

Jake: it's the Neverland teamwork trophy. To get it you've got to compete and win! By proving your pirate cruise and teamwork skills.

Hook: I need no team. My pirate skills are known far and wide I shall win that trophy all by myself!

Hooks crew: you don't need us captain you're a winner sir!

Hook: Then it's settled shall we begin?

Later:

Scully: welcome to the Neverland games! First challenge climb and ring the bell each team picks a leader for each challenge than the rest of the team helps their leader climb to the top of the Wreak then slide down the rail hop off and stick an awesome landing across the finish line. Let the games begin!

Hook: Ready in a minute!

Izzy: Jake why don't you lead the first challenge?

I can never resist that face.

Jake: you got it Izzy!

Izzy: Great we'll help you get up to the bell with this vine! I'll told it up over the bell.

Cubby: and I'll tie the end to this old rail!

As I was climbing the next thing I knew Hook was coming past me.

Hook:So long Jake! See you at the finish line! After I win all by my...

Jake: Whoa uh oh team a little help!

Izzy: Don't worry Jake we're on it!

Cubby: Grab on Jake!

Jake: Slide! Alright! together we rang the bell!

Later:

Scully: next challenge castaway raft race each team is pilot the raft across shipwreck lagoon.

Jake:Izzys our team leader for this challenge.

Smee: Good luck Izzy! Oh Nevermind..

Izzy: Hop aboard Mateys!

We talked about it and...

Izzy: On a count of three everybody blow!

All: One two three blow!

Izzy: Yo Ho way to go we sailed across the lagoon.

Cubby: Gee you think Hook will be back?

Jake: Knowing the captain he'll be back! Cause there's still one more event!

Skully: and its s beauty!

Later:

Skully: Ultimate walk the plank!

Jake: Right Skully, each team must help their leader cross the planks reach the end hop off and jump on the sail and grab Thier team flag.

Skully: may the best pirate team win!

Jake: Cubby this time you lead our team.

Cubby: I sure hope I don't trip and fall like I did before.

Izzy: your crew will be right behind you.

Jake: You can do it Cubby!

Cubby: we can do this! Just put 1 foot in front of the...

Jake: Cubby what's up matey?

Cubby: a Just realized I'm on a plank really high off the ground. I'm so scared I don't think I can move.

Jake: I know what will get him moving again.

Izzy: Yeah, Cubby loves to march. Maybe that will help him forget he's up so high.

Both: Yo Ho Mateys away there'll be treasure and adventure today he Ho here we go together as a team, Jake and the Neverland pirates and me!

Cubby: Hey I did it! Thanks to my team. Ahoy we walked the plank!

Jake: Yo Ho way to go! We used teamwork to complete the Neverland games. And now the teamwork trophy is ours.

See izzy I got it for us.

Me: Ok that's it, I'll see you tomorrow!


	2. Izzy

Me: Hey guys! Today you're all getting another Izzy's pov episode fic, I'm just a little emotional right now, i blame my friend! He showed the whole class a video from the movie "Saving Private Ryan" and a video of President Reagan's speech. I now have more respect for my grandpa then i did before, now i know why his annoying joking is just there, its because he had to survive and he has the right to be funny, i also know why my grandma is so loving, because she had to at 18 years old wait and wait for him to come home. They had just married and she barely knew how to cook which explains the "Pie" incident. And I'm completely rambling again I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy.

To Victoria: I'll have to do that one tomorrow because its not in my plans for today.

To Jenny: Jittery means Jumpy or on edge.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP, I'm not disney!

Jake: ship wreck beach! All Ashore, let's go ashore!

Izzy: Why did we sail all the way here Jake?

Jake: Check it out Izzy! It's the Neverland Games! Scully and I set up three exciting obstacle course challenges around these old shipwrecks.

Whoa.

Scully: Aye a real test of teamwork!

Oh my gosh! He held my hand!

Izzy: awesome I know our team can pass any test!

We work better as a team after all.

Jake: and I invited Captain Hook and his crew to play against us.

Izzy: What?

What?! Hook will ruin everything!

Jake: Hey Hook loves a challenge as much as the next pirate! And The more teams the merrier right? And the winner gets this Neverland teamwork trophy!

Thats not an excuse!

Cubby: Ahoy!

Poor Jake he looks irritated. I wonder why.(Me: *Laughs* Izzy: Whats so funny? Me:*Laughing so hard Pinkie Pie has to drag me to Zacora the Zebra*)

Cubby: is that the Neverland teamwork trophy? Whoa!

Oh that's gotta hurt.

Jake: You ok Cubby?

Cubby: yeah but I sure hope I won't be that clumsy in the games I don't want to let my team down.

Jake: don't worry and walk away with the trophy.

We talked for a bit before We all noticed a hook coming from the bushes. Jake pulled on it and out came Hook.

He's so pathetic.

Jake: Captain Hook glad you could make it.

Hook: I want that shiny golden treasure!

Well too bad.

Jake: it's the Neverland teamwork trophy. To get it you've got to compete and win! By proving your pirate cruise and teamwork skills.

Hook: I need no team. My pirate skills are known far and wide I shall win that trophy all by myself!

Hooks crew: you don't need us captain you're a winner sir!

Hook: Then it's settled shall we begin?

Later:

Scully: welcome to the Neverland games! First challenge climb and ring the bell each team picks a leader for each challenge than the rest of the team helps their leader climb to the top of the Wreak then slide down the rail hop off and stick an awesome landing across the finish line. Let the games begin!

Hook: Ready in a minute!

Izzy: Jake why don't you lead the first challenge?

I gave him my adorable face no one not even my awful daddy can resist!

Jake: you got it Izzy!

See?! Rapped around my little fingers.

Izzy: Great we'll help you get up to the bell with this vine! I'll told it up over the bell.

Cubby: and I'll tie the end to this old rail!

As Jake was Climbing, Hook decided to ruin everything. He always ruins everything!

Hook:So long Jake! See you at the finish line! After I win all by my...

Jake be careful!

Jake: Whoa uh oh team a little help!

Izzy: Don't worry Jake we're on it!

Cubby: Grab on Jake!

Jake: Slide! Alright! together we rang the bell!

Later:

Scully: next challenge castaway raft race each team is pilot the raft across shipwreck lagoon.

Jake:Izzys our team leader for this challenge.

Smee: Good luck Izzy! Oh Nevermind..

*giggles* thank you Mr Smee.

Izzy: Hop aboard Mateys!

We talked about it and...

Izzy: On a count of three everybody blow!

All: One two three blow!

Izzy: Yo Ho way to go we sailed across the lagoon.

Cubby: Gee you think Hook will be back?

Jake: Knowing the captain he'll be back!

I thought Jakey came to his senses untill...

Jake:Cause there's still one more event!

Are you kidding me?!

Skully: and its a beauty!

Later:

Skully: Ultimate walk the plank!

Seriously guys? Ultimate walk the plank?

Jake: Right Skully, each team must help their leader cross the planks reach the end hop off and jump on the sail and grab Thier team flag.

Skully: may the best pirate team win!

Jake: Cubby this time you lead our team.

Cubby: I sure hope I don't trip and fall like I did before.

Izzy: your crew will be right behind you.

Jake: You can do it Cubby!

Cubby: we can do this! Just put 1 foot in front of the...

Jake: Cubby what's up matey?

Cubby: Just realized I'm on a plank really high off the ground. I'm so scared I don't think I can move.

Jake: I know what will get him moving again.

Izzy: Yeah, Cubby loves to march. Maybe that will help him forget he's up so high.

Both: Yo Ho Mateys away there'll be treasure and adventure today he Ho here we go together as a team, Jake and the Neverland pirates and me!

Cubby: Hey I did it! Thanks to my team. Ahoy we walked the plank!

Jake: Yo Ho way to go! We used teamwork to complete the Neverland games. And now the teamwork trophy is ours.

Yay me! I mean, Yay us!(Me: Before anyone asks, yes that was a London Tipton moment)

Me: Yay! I got away from Pinkie! YAY! Ok thats it for today, i wish i could go cry in a corner in shame for being kinda mean to my Grandpa, because of his joking. I'm a horrible person! * Notices Pinkie Pie coming for me* uh oh i gotta run, YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE PINKIE YOU HEAR ME NEVER!


	3. Skully's POV

Me: Hey guys. I've felt sick all day due to girl problems but i wanted to get this uploaded i pray that i won't feel like this tomorrow. Ok so i have a question for ya'll I've been fascinated by the history of King Henry VIII(8th) and his six wives and heres my question, do you think i should make a JatNP version? Btw heres my fave of all six of Henry's wives.

Anne Boleyn(Shes cool and the mother of one of England's greatest Queen's) "Get yourself a son off that sweet, pale girl if you can and hope that he will live! But Elizabeth shall reign after you! Yes, Elizabeth, child of Anne and Henry the bloodstained lecher shall be Queen! And remember this: Elizabeth shall be a greater Queen then any King of yours! She shall rule a greater England than you could have ever built! Yes, MY Elizabeth SHALL BE QUEEN! And my blood will have been well spent!" -Queen Anne Boleyn, Anne of the Thousand Days.

2\. Catherine of Aragon(She was the first)

3\. Katherine Parr( She survived)

4\. Anne of Cleaves(She was kind despite being in a different country)

Catherine Howard(She was Queen Anne's cousin)

Jane Seymour(She was a fake woman that pretended like she cared about Elizabeth but only cared for Mary, yeah so i don't like her very much)

To Jenny: Yes I've had nightmares about my BFF before one time I actually woke up crying. Yes i would love to be friends. Also what did I happen to look like in your nightmare?

Disclaimer: Do I look like Disney? No I don't! So I don't own it!

Jake: ship wreck beach! All Ashore, let's go ashore!

I can't wait to see the look on her face when he tells her.

Izzy: Why did we sail all the way here Jake?

Jake: Check it out Izzy! It's the Neverland Games! Scully and I set up three exciting obstacle course challenges around these old shipwrecks.

Scully: Aye a real test of teamwork skills!

Wow Jake smooth. He held her hand while helping her off Bucky.

Izzy: awesome I know our team can pass any test!

It's nice to know she has such confidence in our team.

Jake: and I invited Captain Hook and his crew to play against us.

Izzy: What?

This won't be good. Duck for cover, she's gonna be so angry.

Jake: Hey Hook loves a challenge as much as the next pirate! And The more teams the merrier right? And the winner gets this Neverland teamwork trophy!

Cubby: Ahoy!

Cubby: is that the Neverland teamwork trophy? Whoa!

Oh that's gotta hurt.

Jake: You ok Cubby?

Cubby: yeah but I sure hope I won't be that clumsy in the games I don't want to let my team down.

Jake: don't worry and walk away with the trophy.

Oh look, old feather hat is trying to take the trophy.

Jake: Captain Hook glad you could make it.

Hook: I want that shiny golden treasure!

Well too bad.

Jake: it's the Neverland teamwork trophy. To get it you've got to compete and win! By proving your pirate cruise and teamwork skills.

Hook: I need no team. My pirate skills are known far and wide I shall win that trophy all by myself!

Hooks crew: you don't need us captain you're a winner sir!

Hook: Then it's settled shall we begin?

Later:

Scully: welcome to the Neverland games! First challenge climb and ring the bell each team picks a leader for each challenge than the rest of the team helps their leader climb to the top of the Wreak then slide down the rail hop off and stick an awesome landing across the finish line. Let the games begin!

I get to be the referee.

Hook: Ready in a minute!

Izzy: Jake why don't you lead the first challenge?

Jake: you got it Izzy!

Izzy: Great we'll help you get up to the bell with this vine! I'll told it up over the bell.

Cubby: and I'll tie the end to this old rail!

Hook:So long Jake! See you at the finish line! After I win all by my...

Jake: Whoa uh oh team a little help!

Izzy: Don't worry Jake we're on it!

Cubby: Grab on Jake!

Jake: Slide! Alright! together we rang the bell!

Later:

Scully: next challenge castaway raft race each team is pilot the raft across shipwreck lagoon.

Jake:Izzys our team leader for this challenge.

Smee: Good luck Izzy! Oh Nevermind..

Thats was funny.

Izzy: Hop aboard Mateys!

Izzy: On a count of three everybody blow!

All: One two three blow!

Izzy: Yo Ho way to go we sailed across the lagoon.

Cubby: Gee you think Hook will be back?

Jake: Knowing the captain he'll be back! Cause there's still one more event!

Skully: and its a beauty!

Later:

Skully: Ultimate walk the plank!

Seriously Jake? Thats what you named it. Hey i just read it off some paper.

Jake: Right Skully, each team must help their leader cross the planks reach the end hop off and jump on the sail and grab Their team flag.

Skully: may the best pirate team win!

Jake: Cubby this time you lead our team.

Cubby: I sure hope I don't trip and fall like I did before.

Izzy: your crew will be right behind you.

Jake: You can do it Cubby!

Cubby: we can do this! Just put 1 foot in front of the...

Jake: Cubby what's up matey?

Cubby: a Just realized I'm on a plank really high off the ground. I'm so scared I don't think I can move.

Jake: I know what will get him moving again.

Izzy: Yeah, Cubby loves to march. Maybe that will help him forget he's up so high.

Both: Yo Ho Mateys away there'll be treasure and adventure today he Ho here we go together as a team, Jake and the Neverland pirates and me!

Cubby: Hey I did it! Thanks to my team. Ahoy we walked the plank!

Jake: Yo Ho way to go! We used teamwork to complete the Neverland games. And now the teamwork trophy is ours.

Me: Ok that's it i don't feel so great. Please pray for me and I'll see ya'll tomorrow hopefully.


End file.
